OBJECTIVES: The overall goal of the grant is to lower the mortality rate in the Greater Cincinnati area to the level of the national average. To accomplish this goal we have two objectives: (1) to establish an environmental/occupational cancer prevention program in cooperation with Cincinnati's industry, promoting detection of potential environmental causes of cancer, worker education, outreach to industrial health professionals, and worker rehabilitation; and (2) to plan and establish in cooperation with the major community health professionals, the academic community, and key community and public organizations, a comprehensive program focusing on the continuum of cancer care and stressing those programs which encourage the development of basic community resources in optimal multidisciplinary cancer patient management. PLANS: (1) Continue long-range planning. (2) Implement community-based cancer prevention & detection programs. (3) Promote Tumor Boards, investigate use of two-way cable TV for case review outreach to distant community hospitals, and publish article on development of Tumor Boards. (4) In-depth seminars on most-requested aspects of cancer nursing. (5) Joint research with U.C. Psychology Dept. on psychological roadblocks to breast self-examination. (6) Complete other grants projects.